What if Jack didn't accept Pulitzer's offer?
by darciewritestoo
Summary: SomewhatAU. Jack doesn't accept Pulitzer's offer, and Spot and David get thrown in the Refuge. Takes place right after Santa Fe reprise. Alternate ending. Javid. Don't like slash, don't read.
1. Tell him no

This story takes place right after Jack sings the reprise of "Santa Fe" in the movie. Basically everything after that never happened, so I guess this is AU.

Disclaimer: Don't own Newsies. Wish I did, because Jack and David would totally have hooked up if I did own them.

o O o O o O o O o

"Tell him no."

Warden Snyder's eyes widened a considerable amount as he digested what had just come out of Jack's mouth. "No?"

"That's right. No."

"Sullivan, he offered you freedom and money. A _lot _of money. He offered _me _money." Warden Snyder reminded him. Obviously he was trying to get Jack to give in. He didn't like Jack Kelly, as he liked to call himself, but he did like the extra money he received for keeping him. If Jack gave into Mr. Pulitzer's offer, he'd get more money than he wanted, _and _he would get rid of Jack Kelly, once and for all.

"Leave me alone." Jack mumbled, and lay down on his cot that the Warden had given him as a bribe. Warden Snyder gave him one final look of contempt and left him alone.

Jack had been battling his own thoughts since David had tried to help him escape. Part of him had wanted to run away with David. He'd probably go back to David's place, since Dave's parents would have been more than happy to let him stay for a least a few nights. But then again, why _didn't _Dave care when Jack had mentioned jail? The last thing he wanted was for Dave to end up in the Refuge. He remembered Pulitzer's threat: he'd lock up the people Jack cared about just to get Jack to be a scab.

Jack knew he could never be a scab. It would be a betrayal to the newsies. They admired him, but that admiration would disappear as soon as they discovered he was a scab. No, he couldn't do that.

But Joe Pulitzer had threatened him, not to mention his friends. Jack, though he'd never admit that, was worried. Joe had to be bluffing. He _had _to be.

o O o O o O o O o

He wasn't.

Two days later, Pulitzer had ordered for Spot and David's arrests, knowing that they were the two main strike leaders, other than Jack. Crutchy came to Jack's cell with the news. He opened the little window and exclaimed, "Jack! You'll never believe it!"

"Whaaaaat? Go away..." Jack mumbled, half-asleep.

"Jack! It's me, Crutchy! Wake up!"

"Crutchy??" Jack opened his eyes and saw Crutchy's face in the window. He rolled his eyes, wondering what Crutchy could want right now. Truth was, Jack didn't even know what time it was. In his little cell, he seemed to his lose sense of time. "Crutchy, whadoyawant?" he asked, finally sitting up.

"They got Spot and Davy! They're here in the Refuge!" Crutchy exclaimed. "Neither of them are talkin' very much."

"Tell 'em to come talk to me." Jack ordered him. When Crutchy turned around, Jack said, "Thanks, Crutchy."

Spot and David spoke to Jack separately. Spot, because of his need to always have the upperhand, decided that it was right to speak to Jack first. Jack saw him walking to the window and immediately approached it. Spot looked different than he usually did. He seemed almost disoriented. His eyes wouldn't stay on Jack. They kept moving to different places.

"Spot Conlin." Jack said. "You alright?'

Finally, Spot focused on him. "Jack. I can't be here."

"Brooklyn's prob'ly chaos without you." Jack agreed, nodding.

"How do I get outta here?"

"Write to Teddy Roosevelt?" Jack shook his head. "Spot, I dunno. We'll find somethin' and get you outta here. If I know the newsies, they're gonna come here and get you and Davy outta here. Just outta curiosity, Spot, do you have your slingshot?"

"No. The Delancy brothers took it." Spot's eyes got strange. "They can't win, Jack."

"Calm down, Spot. They won't win. Nobody messes with Brooklyn."

"Nobody messes with the _newsies_." David corrected him, coming up behind Spot. Jack's eyes met his and they exchanged a look. Jack couldn't really identify what it meant, but it meant a lot. David turned to Spot. "Maybe you should go to bed. You'll feel better after you sleep."

Spot rolled his eyes, but then complied, walking away. As soon as he left, Jack asked, "What's wrong with him?"

David said, "The Delancy brothers got him for the first time. They told them to get us and bring us here."

"Sorry, Dave... " Jack told him. "I wish I coulda stopped this. I prob'ly coulda."

"What would you have done, Jack?" David asked him, trying to smile. "They have us three, but they won't break up the strike. The other newsies are united, a union. Denton is going to write war stories again, but we don't need him. When we all get out of here-"

"We all?"

"I'm not leaving the Refuge without you." David told Jack. "Spot can if he wants. I know he belongs in Brooklyn. But I will _not _leave here without you."

Jack couldn't find the words to respond to him. What would he say? What _could _he say? First of all, why was David being so stupid? He'd have chance to leave. It would be easier for him. He wasn't locked up in some cell. And why did he care so much? Jack definitely didn't care. In his cell he could just lay there and not care. He could dream about Santa Fe if he wanted. He could've actually _gone _to Santa Fe if had accepted Pulitzer's offer, but Dave didn't need to know that.

This situation was such a bitch. Both ways, they both lost. This way, they were both locked up in the Refuge, and if he'd accepted, Dave would have hated him. Jack liked to think that he didn't care who hated him and who didn't, but he had grown accustomed to Dave. He liked his family, and he liked how Dave was smart and such a walking mouth. He had been completely loyal to the strike from the first day.

"Dave... how's your family? Your parents, Les... and Sarah?"

David tensed a bit. "They were really mad when you got arrested. Les kept asking if it was because of the food you stole. I can only imagine what my parents are thinking now."

"I bet they're real worried."

David looked at him. "Yeah, they probably are." His eyes were a little sadder now. Jack could barely stand to look at them. He hated emotional situations like this, especially now, with Dave. His gaze was on David's, and neither boy changed his look. It was kind of like seeing into David's soul. He not only knew about David's pain, but he felt it too. Now he was beginning to believe that he made the wrong choice. Maybe he should have become a scab and let David and the other newsies be mad at him. David and Spot didn't deserve to be locked up here. They were victims because they were associated with Jack.

"Question, Dave." Jack blurted out. "If you were me and were offered this, what would ya have chosen: becoming a scab and going free, or not becoming a scab and staying imprisoned and some friends of yours being imprisoned too?"

David stared at him, realizing the situtation. "Are you saying you were offered that?"

"By Joe Pulitzer himself."

Backing away, David looked like he wanted to cry. Jack knew he wouldn't, but he looked like he wanted to. He cleared his throat, turned, and walked away from Jack's cell, leaving Jack standing there watching him leave.

Jack sat back down on his cot, staring at the floor. Somehow, he'd have to find a way for all three of them to escape, or just David and Spot. Or maybe now they wouldn't want to have anything to do with him at all. Right now David was probably telling Spot about what a selfish bonehead Jack was for all of this, for causing this mess, for imprisoning them.

He wasn't going to have good dreams about Santa Fe that night.


	2. I'M NOT QUEER!

Chapter two!

o O o O o O o O o

Jack woke to the sound of his cell door opening. Warden Snyder stood there, looking at him with that glare. "Let's go, Sullivan."

"Where?"

"Let's go." he repeated.

They walked down the hall, Jack in Snyder's sight so he couldn't escape, down to Snyder's office. When they were both in the office, Snyder closed the door. Snyder sat, and Jack stood in front of his desk.

"Sullivan. You saw what happened to your 'newsie' friends. Believe it or not, Pulitzer's offer still stands, as he told me this morning. If you give in, you'll all go free and be scabs and you, Francis, or 'Jack' as you call yourself, will get money. Real money."

"Bein' a scab for freedom ain't freedom, Snyder." Jack said, rolling his eyes. "We'll still be owned, just owned by Pulitzer. We ain't scabs. Spot Conlin is the most repected newsie in New York. We're nothin' when we're not backed by Brooklyn. He won't give in. Dave ain't givin' in either. He's too smart to fall for all this."

Snyder's face was calm. Surprisingly he nodded. "I thought you'd feel this way, Sullivan. Fortunately for you, I've been offered some money from Pulitzer to keep you out of that cell. You can stay in the regular housing with the boys. But you'll be watched closely, Sullivan. The boys know what will happen to them if they let you get away."

Jack felt irate, but he knew that if he actually did get violent, Snyder would do something worse than keeping him in the Refuge. "Now you're threatenin' the other kids here?"

"Now, did I ever say I was threatening them?" There was a knock on the door. Snyder said "come in" and Crutchy stood there awkwardly. "Ah, you're here. Take Sullivan here to the boys room."

"Sure, Mr. Snyder!" Crutchy stood aside while Jack walked through the doorway. Then Crutchy closed the door and they began to down the hall together. "So, Jack, what did he say, huh?"

"Somethin' dumb. It dont matter, Crutchy."

"Sure it does! Will it help you, Davy, and Spot get outta here?"

"I don't think so."

Just then, someone grabbed a hold of Jack. He couldn't see who it was, and since he hadn't really eaten in the past two days, he didn't have the strength to fight him off. He was dragged into a dark room, and couldn't see a thing until the person who grabbed him opened the shade a bit. It was David. He glared at Jack, unmoving.

"Dave..."

"Why didn't you accept Pulitzer's offer?" David demanded. "Did you _want_ me and Spot locked up here? Did you _want _to cause my family all this pain? Did you?!"

"No!"

"I shouldn't really be surprised." David continued. "You lie about everything anyway. You lied about your name, your parents, everything. Well, Spot and I are going to get out of here without your help, 'Jack'. We don't need you. I thought we did. But we don't."

"I thought Joe was bluffin'!" Jack hissed angrily. "I didn't want you to end up here. You really think I did? You're too good for this place, Dave. So, you and Spot can go and escape without me. You're right - you don't need me. I shoulda just become a scab."

"Yeah, you should've."

Jack rolled his eyes. He'd been doing that a lot in the Refuge. "You can't believe that you'd be happier if I'd become a scab. You woulda hated me as much as you hate me now, probly woulda tried to soak me. But at least you wouldn't be locked up here."

"You had no idea that Pulitzer wasn't bluffing? I can't believe you took that chance! How could you be so stupid?!" David's eyes burned through Jack. Jack could feel the fire in him. Obviously David had been wrestling with these thoughts all night.

"How could _I _be stupid? Do you know what spot I was in? Either way, we both lost! I couldn't'a been a scab and you know it! It never woulda worked. I wouldn't last a day! It's stupid to think I coulda!"

David glared and then reached out and pushed Jack against a wall. Jack thought David was going to punch him, but instead, David, in a heated rush, pressed his lips to Jack's. Jack wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, and felt himself give into the kiss. He kissed David back desperately, as if he actually needed this. His hands wandered. He was unable to stop his fingers from running through David's curly hair, and he rested his other hand on David's chest.

But when he felt David's tongue in his mouth, he realized what was happening and knew he had to stop it.

He pushed David away. "What do you think you're doin'?! You queer or somethin'?!"

"I...I thought you wanted me to..." David stuttered, staring at Jack awkwardly.

"What the hell gave you the idea I wanted ya to kiss me?!" Jack yelled. "I'm not a queer, and dont you try to convince me I am."

"Okay. One question though, Jack."

"Fine, and then I leave and we don't speak. Ever again."

"If you're not queer, why did you kiss me back?"

Jack's face reddened. He made a horrible, angry face at David and then opened the door to the little room to discover Crutchy standing in front of it, leaning on his crutch. He and Jack exchanged a look and Jack signaled to David, who was still standing there awkwardly. Jack turned and he and Crutchy began walking down the hall again. This time, no one pulled Jack into a small, dark room.

o O o O o O o O o

To anyone who's thinking of telling me I rushed the Javid action, I know. Believe me, I know. haha. BUT MY THEORY IS THAT THEY WANTED IT ALL ALONG SO YEA.


	3. Not denyin it no more

**Let me warn you now. This chapter has sex in it. **

**Anyways, onto the Javid love!**

o O o O o O o O o

Jack no longer stayed in a cell. Now he was in a small corner in the boys room. He listened to their talks without participating. He listened to them playing games. He listened to them talk about girls. One night, when he was pretending to be asleep, all of them, including David talked. They talked about Sarah. Jack thought about Sarah and he immediately didn't know what to do. He knew Sarah liked him a lot, and he'd thought he liked her. However, something was wrong. He never undressed her with his eyes. He never went crazy when she was around. It was David he felt close to. It was David he stood with on that balcony the first day they met and wanted to stand closer to. Maybe he had flirted with Sarah to distract himself from David?

Oh god, what if that was true?

_What if I'm queer? _

But Jack knew he couldn't be. He was Jack Kelly. He was Cowboy. He couldn't be.

_I might not be queer, but me and Dave... _

_I'm not denyin' it no more._

He knew he wouldn't have to deal with this anymore after David and Spot escaped from the Refuge. Jack could stay holded up in there and then leave for Santa Fe in a few years. He had no one to go back to anyhow. The other newsies wouldn't want him after they learned about the decision he'd made. Besides, he'd be too old to be a newsie when he left the Refuge. Then he had a funny thought. He could take Weasel's job. He would be the one giving the newsies a hard time. For some twisted reason, he almost chuckled.

He wondered what life would have been like if he had chosen to be a scab. He was right - he probably wouldn't last as one. But if he had chosen to become one that would have been the end of Cowboy.

He knew he had to fix things somehow. The guys were still talking, but Jack didn't care. He got out of bed, and approached the group. They quieted down when he reached them. _You'd think I'm Snyder or something_, Jack thought, chuckling to himself. His friends and fellow newsies were glaring at him, David most of all. He knew he would fix that, and when Jack was done with him, David would forget about his anger right away.

_It's right._

"Hey guys." Jack said, looking at the group. They continued glaring at him. He shifted his gaze to David. "I need to talk to ya."

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say it in front of these guys."

"Trust me, I can't."

David's face reddened. "Trust you? Is that supposed to be joke, 'Jack'?" Jack could feel David's anger, and he actually liked it. He also liked the face that David was making. It turned him on a little.

Jack stepped closer to him, his eyes focused on David's. Because of that, David's expression turned from angry to surprised. His eyes were wide. Jack said, "No, it's not suppos'ta be a joke, Dave. Now are you comin' with me or not?"

"Fine."

The door to the room was locked, so under different circumstances they wouldn't be able to get out of the room. However, Jack had a trick. He took out a pin from his pocket that he always carried with him and picked the lock. If only it worked on all the locks in the building. Unfortunately it didn't. They walked down the hallway and found an empty room. They walked in and Jack closed and locked the door behind them.

They faced each other.

"So talk." David said. "Nevermind that you said you were never talking to me again."

Jack looked to the side and back at the other boy. "Look, Dave. I'm gonna say somethin' that you're never gonna hear me say again, so listen good."

"Fine."

"I'm sorry."

Jack enjoyed the look on David's face. He loved his confusion. David looked like he couldn't believe what he'd heard. After all, how could these words come out of Jack Kelly's mouth? "What?"

Jack approached David and stood close to him. He leaned in and kissed him gently, taking David's hands in his own. When he broke the kiss, he whispered against David's skin, "You heard me."

"What are you doing?" David muttered back, obviously enjoying the closeness. "I thought you said... that this wouldn't happen again."

"I lied. I lie all the time, remember?" Jack replied, and kissed him again. This time, he let himself totally give into the feeling he was getting. When David reached around him and he felt his tongue in his mouth, he just brought David closer to him, knowing that this was what he'd wanted all along. They moved together, kicking aside some junk to make room for them to sit together on the floor. David sat down first, but then he pulled Jack down on top of him and they lay there together, kissing each other intensely.

Neither of them had much experience with either guys or girls. Jack had been running away for practically all his life, and David only knew what he'd secretly read in books. Now, his parents were exactly secretive about things like sex, but they had never once mentioned to David what would happen if he happened to fall for a boy instead of a girl. He guessed it was up to him to find out. Suddenly, Jack sat up, kneeling over him. They exchanged a look even more intense than their kiss had been. Jack asked, "You wanna...?" and David nodded. He was nervous, but bursting with excitement from everything that was happening to him.

Jack carefully undressed him. He made sure to do it sensually. Or maybe it was just the way he was doing it, and he wasn't trying to. Either way, David wanted him even more. By the time Jack was done undressing David, David was practically aching for him. He could barely stand to wait as Jack took his own clothes off. He watched his every move and didn't feel any foreplay was necessary when Jack was finished. However, Jack disagreed. He leaned over David and kissed him again. Then his lips and tongue worked his way down David's body, and David moaned with every move Jack's mouth made. Finally, Jack's mouth was at the most private area on David's body, the area no one ever saw, except for him. And here he and Jack were, and Jack was suddenly taking him into his mouth.

"Jack, what are you... oh my god..." he moaned again. Jack was doing something with his tongue... something David had never imagined anyone could do. It made him go crazy. Jack continued pleasuring him that way until David cried out and came, experiencing even more pleasure than he had ever experienced when he was at home and pleasured himself in secret. This was just more. He lay there in a state of utter content, looking up at Jack. Jack's smirk nearly caused him to get hard again. It would have, but at that exact moment, that _part _of him was too exhausted to care.

"Dave..." Jack mumbled, leaning down, kissing his neck. "Do ya mind if I... ?" Somehow he knew that David understood what he meant.

"No... do it." Dave declared. Again, he was nervous, and this time it was for an entirely different reason. He imagined this was going to hurt, but he wanted Jack, and that was all that mattered to him. He turned a bit so Jack could nestle behind him. He felt Jack's lips on the back of his neck, and he whispered, "You'll be okay."

David closed his eyes. He heard jack spit into his hand, and he knew he was putting it on himself. When he had done that, he whispered to David again, "Okay?"

"Yeah."

When he felt Jack inside of him, he moaned from pain, not pleasure. Jack held him close as he began thrusting and kept saying things to make him feel better. At that moment, even though Jack didn't say it, David knew that there was a possibility that Jack loved him. Jack was hardly ever sensitive to anybody's feelings, but he was being extra nice to David, making it a better first time than David had anticipated. The searing pain began to disappear at that moment, and was replaced by pleasure. He was sexually stimulated now and moaned from pleasure. Jack could obviously tell the difference. He was breathing hard, and said in David's ear softly, "I told ya..."

Suddenly Jack moaned too and came inside David. He then moved outside of David, and David faced him. Sweating and still breathing hard, Jack asked, "Are you okay?"

David nodded. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't. He inched over and put his arms around Jack and stayed there. Jack _let _him stay there. Actually, they let themselves stay there. David couldn't bring himself to move anywhere. He wanted to disappear with Jack to somewhere nothing bad happened, where no one put innocent kids in somewhere like the Refuge, where kids could go to school and just be kids and didn't have to work for a living, where his family was back to the way it was. It was a great world he created in his head.

"I want more than this." he said suddenly.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean... more than _this_." David replied. "I want you. And not just this way. I mean... actually with me."

Jack looked at David's face. He was really serious. Jack didn't know what to tell him. First of all, he was sure that being queer in the Refuge was against the rules. Being queer in general was probably illegal. And if they ever did get out of there, wouldn't people care? Wouldn't David's family care? He had a suspicion that Sarah would. Who knew what his parents and Les would think? And what about Santa Fe? What about the strike?

"What about the strike?"

"What about it?" David asked, confused. "What does that have to do with...?"

"I was just thinkin' of things. Will people care?"

"Yeah, probably. Do you care that they'll care?"

"I don't know... We need to get outta here, Dave." Jack said. "And then we can figure out what to tell people."


	4. Crutchy knows!

**One thing I must say: Hooray for Javid!**

o O o O o O o O o

The two boys snuck back to the boys' room early in the morning. They wanted to stay there and not deal with everything, but they knew they would get caught. Jack went to his bed in the corner, and David went to his bed on the other side of the room, neither of them saying a word to each other or looking at each other.

o O o O o O o O o

They awoke to the sound of Snyder yelling at the top of his lungs as he burst into the boys' room.

"JACOBS!"

That got Jack's attention. He couldn't see David, but he could see Warden Snyder walk over to David's side of the room angrily and listened to what he said, since Snyder was being so loud.

"What is THIS, Jacobs!?" Snyder yelled. All around them, boys stared in fear.

"It's... it's my hat."

_Oh._

Jack remembered the hat. He'd kissed Dave and the hat had fallen right off, and they had both forgotten about it. Bad idea.

"And how did your hat get into the storage room?"

_Lie... lie. He's not gonna lie. Damn you for being taught not to lie, Dave._

"I spent the night in there. I wasn't feeling well and didn't want to make the others sick." Next thing Jack knew, David was yelling, "Let me go!" and he heard Snyder lock him up. Jack stayed still but was worried as hell. David couldn't stay in there. Jack knew he couldn't stay there.

When Warden Snyder walked back his way, Jack threw himself in front of Snyder. "You can't do that, Snyder."

"Get out of my way, Sullivan."

"I mean it! Dave's done nothin' wrong."

Snyder glared at Jack and stepped around him, and left the room. Jack just stayed there, glaring at the door. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and slowly turned around. Spot, looking like his old self again, and Crutchy stood there giving him curious looks. Jack didn't want to deal with these two, but he knew he couldn't ignore them.

"What?"

"You and Dave settled your little _problem_?" Spot asked, giving Jack that I-am-Spot-Colin-lie-to-me-and-I'll-soak-you look.

"Yeah."

Spot nodded. "Good. Because when we get outta here we can't have you fighting with anyone but the people we're actually against, Jackie boy."

Jack just stared at him for a moment and then shifted his gaze to Crutchy, who was looking at him suspiciously. He seemed like he was making some sort of connection but didn't want to explain what he was thinking about. Jack just let him believe what he wanted to believe.

"Yeah." Jack repeated.

o O o O o O o O o

"Hey, Jack."

Jack rolled over and looked up at Crutchy, who was looking at him. Was he kidding? It was the middle of the night. It had been a rough two days because he hadn't been able to see David at all. Crutchy was the one who delivered messages between them, but why would Crutchy be delivering a message in the middle of the night?

"WhatdoyouwantCrutchy?" Jack mumbled, squinting at him.

Crutchy held up a key. "Wanna go see Davy?"

Jack sat up. "How'd you get that?"

"I put something in Warden Snyder's drink to make him sleep longer. He really shouldn't'a had it in his his cabinet where anyone could get to it." Crutchy smiled slyly. "Anyway, you wanna go see him?"

"Dave? Yeah. But... why did you do this?"

"Because I think you and he should see each other. Because I know." Crutchy replied seriously.

"Ya..._know_?"

Crutchy nodded.

Jack got out of bed and followed Crutchy to David's cell. Crutchy knocked on the window and then opened it. "Davy!" he exclaimed quietly.

Jack stood behind Crutchy and when David approached the window, David's eyes widened. "Crutchy... Jack."

"Stay back while I open the door." Crutchy ordered him. David obeyed and backed up, still staring at Jack, his eyes full of emotion. Crutchy opened the door with the key, and David and Jack just stayed where they were, staring at each other. David's smile was small, but it said so much. Crutchy didn't move at all.

Finally, Jack said, "Crutchy knows."

David just nodded. "Alright."

"Yeah... so you guys have a few hours. Make the most of it." Crutchy said. With that, he shut the door to the cell.

Jack made sure that the window part was completely closed, and then he turned to David, who stood there shyly. Jack walked over to David and stood in front of him, just gazing at him. He held his arms out a little. "Come here." He didn't wait long for David to walk closer to him. As soon as he took his hands, Jack pulled him closer and kissed him. David instantly relaxed and reached around him. Jack whispered in his ear, "Sorry I couldn't get to ya sooner."

"It's okay. I never realized how much I needed people, though." David replied.

"I wish you didn't have to be in here." Jack said, kissing David's forehead. "I'd suggest we escape right now but Snyder's only gonna be asleep for a few hours and we need to plan it so it's perfect."

"Yeah...you're right." David mumbled into Jack's neck, and then kissed him. "God. Please tell me we'll keep doing this after we get out of here. Please tell me that it doesn't matter what everyone else thinks."

"We're gonna keep doin' this, and it don't matter what anyone else thinks." Jack replied, smiling. He kissed David on the mouth again.

o O o O o O o O o

They were tangled in David's blanket on his cot. David wouldn't let go of Jack because he still needed him. He needed the comfort, especially after being locked all alone in the cell for two days. Jack was dozing, but David knew he wasn't asleep.

Jack kissed David on the cheek and leaned his head against him. He said suddenly, "I really wanted to run away and avoid this. I was stupid."

"Yeah, you were." David chuckled. "I'm glad you didn't," He moved up a little and kissed Jack. "Because I kind of love you."

He didn't say anything back to David. All Jack did was smile at him. This was definitely an improvement from the first time that they had met. When they had first met, David didn't want to have anything to do with him. He had said, "I don't know you and I don't care to." But Jack was glad that he had made it so David couldn't avoid him. He had gained a best friend and lover all in one shot. He still had to figure out what to tell Sarah, but hopefully she would understand.

"When we get out of here, you should stay with me and my family. I mean, if my parents say it's okay... which they will. They love you." David muttered. "I don't know how they'll feel when they find out about this, but..."

"But who cares?"

"Yeah. But they are my family." David said. Then he decided he didn't want to talk about it anymore and changed the subject. "You really don't seem like a Francis to me. You look like a Jack, not a Francis."

"I didn't feel like one either." Jack replied, his finger trailing along David's chest and kissing where his finger ended up, which was David's right nipple. He continued to kiss upwards towards his neck, and then he kissed him on the mouth passionately. David gripped him harder, kissing him back more forcefully than he ever had before. After a moment he drew his head back and smiled at Jack, who was normally somewhat cryptic or sarcastic. Right now he looked like he was in Heaven.

"GUYS! MISTA SNYDER AIN'T WAKIN' UP!" Crutchy's voice voice echoed throughout the jail cell. David and Jack looked at the window and Crutchy's terrified face was there. And he really was terrified. He was shaking. "Guys, come help me! Mistah Snyder... he's all pale and cold!"

"We'll be there in a second, Crutchy. Hold on." David said. Crutchy closed the window and David and Jack quickly threw on their clothes.

"'Kay, Crutchy. Open the door!" Jack yelled.

Crutchy opened the cell door quickly. Jack and David could tell he was in a huge panic, so they just began to follow him to Warden Snyder's office. When they got there, Snyder was leaning back in his chair. His mouth was open, and his eyes were closed. Jack approached the man and without warning, slapped his cheek lightly.

"Hey, Snyder! Wake up! Snyder!"

David rolled his eyes and approached Jack and Snyder. "Check Snyder's pulse, Jack."

"If you're so smart, Davy, why don't you do it?" Jack replied, stepping back, challenging him.

David simply smiled, lifted Snyder's wrist and stood there for a moment. Then he put two fingers on Snyder's neck and stood there for another moment. After those two moments, he looked at Jack and Crutchy. "He's dead."

"What'da we do?!" Crutchy exclaimed. "Who'da we tell?"

David was perplexed. He didn't know who to tell either. He looked at Jack, who was thinking too. David watched Jack as he came to one of his famous conclusions.

"Nobody."

"What? You can't be serious, Jack. We could get in a lotta trouble." David replied. "It's probably a big crime if we find someone dead and don't tell anyone."

"Yeah, but Dave... we can get outta here." Jack replied. David's expression didn't change, so Jack turned to Crutchy. "Can you go get Spot? We need his help." Crutchy nodded and hobbled away.

David approached Jack. Needless to say, he was a little annoyed at Jack's decision, but he couldn't help but admire his determination. "You shouldn't order Crutchy around like that, Jack."

"He don't mind. Plus he gets around the city fine when he's sellin' papes. Listen, Davy. I'm not suggestin' that we just go and leave Snyder's body here. I'm suggestin' that we get rid of the body. That way, we'll all disappear." Jack told the other boy, the one he had just seduced in a jail cell a little while ago.

David raised his fingers and made air quotes. "'Disappear'? What does that mean, Jack? Where would we all go? And where would be put Snyder's body?"

"I don't know, maybe we'd go to Jersey."

"God, no." David shook his head. "I don't want to go to New Jersey! Everyone there is loud and rich and they think their state is the best state. I couldn't take it. No, I'm not going there!"

Jack took David's hands, which were still somewhat in the air. "That's good, Davy, 'cause I've got plans too. I was thinkin' of finally headin' to Santa Fe, and I was also thinkin' that you could come with me." He leaned into kiss David's lips lightly. "What do ya say? You could go ta school again if you wanted. They prob'ly have them there." he murmurred against David's mouth.

"Hey boys."

Jack and David, still standing together, turned to see that Crutchy had returned with Spot. Spot looked at them slyly, and then looked at Warden Snyder's pale face. "So he's dead." he said, and then turned to Crutchy. "And you killed him?"

Crutchy's eyes opened wide. "I didn't mean ta, honest, I didn't!"

"Crutchy, relax, it's okay." Spot said, and then turned back to Jack and David. Jack and David filled Crutchy in on Jack's plan, and Spot agreed with most of it. Except, "Where are we gonna put Snyder's body, Jack? And you know that it'll be anarchy here when we tell them Snyder's kicked the bucket."

"Spot, when I was here last time, before Teddy Roosevelt took me away in his carriage-" David snickered. Jack glared at him. "Shut up, Dave. Anyway, somebody told me that there's this secret passageway below ground here. There's supposed ta be a map in this office too, hidden one of the books."

Spot immediately turned and started going through all of the books he could find near him. Jack joined him. David and Crutchy stood there and looked at each other. Crutchy shrugged and followed suit. Eventually, David had to do what they were doing, so he did. He stood next to Jack, took some books, and started going through them. He had just gotten through the first book, when Crutchy exclaimed, "I found somethin'!"

They each crowded around Crutchy as he showed them a book that looked like it had pages from the outside, but had a compartment in it when one opened it. Crutchy took a map from the compartment and gave it to Spot, who examined it. All he did was nod, and Jack looked smugly at David.

_He's just lucky I love him,_ David thought to himself, _or else I'd have to kill him_.


	5. Kinda queer!

Hi guys! Finally updating :) It's extremely short, but enjoy anyway!

o O o O o O o O o

They hatched the plan right away. The first thing they did was grab gloves. Spot and Jack had agreed to dispose of the body, while Crutchy and David were to keep lookout. David and Crutchy took their positions right outside the boys' room, while Spot and Jack dragged Snyder's body to the basement door. For a small guy, Spot was pretty strong, so he was a big help. Jack opened the door to the basement and they dragged Snyder's body down the stairs after closing the door behind them. When they had reached the bottom of the stairs, Spot randomly asked, "So Cowboy... you're queer, huh?"

"What kind of question is that, Spot? Huh?" Jack replied, trying to concentrate and follow the map and drag Snyder's body to the right part of the basement.

"You kissed Dave. Seems queer to me."

_I did a lot more than kiss him, buddy, _Jack thought. "Seems, but ain't."

"Then what is it, if it ain't queer, Jack?"

"I don't know, Spot. It's just him. It's not like I want to get you or any of the other Newsies inta my bed. It's just... how Dave is. Does that make sense?"

Spot made a confused face that Jack couldn't see. "Not really." He followed him until finally Jack stopped abruptly, almost causing Spot to lose his balance. "Is that the door?" It was a trap door on the floor of the basement, covered with hay. Jack kicked it aside and opened the door with the ease that one would expect him to open it with. "It's not locked?"

"Guess not. But we'll have to find some way ta block it off when we leave."

Soon they were walking down more stairs, carrying Snyder's body. Spot said, "So how did you know?"

"'Bout what?"

"Dave."

"I didn't. It just happened. Seemed natural, I guess. Yeah, we're both guys but it still feels... kinda perfect, you know?" He smiled thinking about it, but then remembered that he was carrying a dead body and the grin quickly disappeared.

"You in love?"

Again, Jack thought of David and a grin spread across his face. He thought of how he felt with David. Like he had told Spot, it was perfect. He experienced a kind of unique pleasure with Dave. It was like Dave knew exactly what to do to make Jack excited, and what to do to take care of that excitement. There was also another side to David - he cared about Jack. He cared about other people. He'd needed someone to share that love with, and he had managed to find Jack. And Jack supposed he loved David back - if he didn't, why would be spend his time concentrating on this stuff? He just wanted to see Dave happy, and if he was happy with Jack, then it really was perfect.

As they reached the entrance to the sewers, Jack told Spot, "I guess."


	6. David's Family

"What if they find out it was me, Davy?" Crutchy asked quietly as they stood at their posts. "I can't handle real jail. I can't." 

"They're not gonna know." David assured him, trying to smile. "We got rid of the bottle, and we got rid of Snyder. None of us are gonna rat on you. Don't be paranoid." 

There was a knock on the basement door, so David walked over to it and opened it. Jack and Spot stepped into the hallway, and Jack suddenly pulled David into a hug. It sort of felt like Jack was never going to let go. "Wow, what happened?" 

"Nothin'... I can't hug ya?" 

David smiled. "You can. I didn't expect you to. I kinda like it." 

"Expect it more often then." Jack told him, finally pulling away and smiling at him. "We did it. And we also figured out how we're going to get everyone out of here. We're gonna escape through the basement." 

"Through the basement?" 

"There's a passageway to the sewer that leads to manholes. We can get to the street that way." Spot explained. "And once we get to the street, we hide at Medda's theatre." 

"We can put on costumes and disguises and get the hell outta here." Jack said. He looked at David. David tried to smile enouragingly at him. He was a little annoyed, though. Still, he loved Jack. Maybe he could convince Jack to go back home with him. His parents would help them. They would know what to do. 

Convincing the other boys in the Refuge to follow them was easier than David thought it would be. They all seemed to have a kind of respect for Jack. David felt proud because he had actually snagged this guy who was liked by almost everyone who came into contact with him. Even upon meeting their first time, David had liked and not liked Jack at the same time. And now he loved him. It was all so overwhelming. 

The boys followed Jack, Spot, David, and Crutchy through the basement, to the sewers, and to the manhole. 

"Alright, everyone. Know the address to Irving Hall Theatre?" David asked the crowd. All of the boys repeated it aloud. "Good. We're going in groups of four every five minutes. Jack, Spot, Crutchy, and I will accompany the first four groups. Be as quiet as possible. Stay in the dark."

Somehow they all made it to the theatre. Jack's group went first, and one by one, every five minutes, the groups made it to the theatre. The last group took a little extra time, but they got there. Jack did a roll call when they were all finally there. Somehow Jack knew how to get into the theatre, and even though it was illegal, David was grateful for that. Once inside, Jack found food and a bunch of costumes for them. They all made plans for where they would go. Some thought about going south. Some wanted to go more east. Some wanted to go West. Jack wanted to go to Santa Fe. David took him aside when Jack mentioned that. 

"Jack, can we go back to my place first? I want to see my parents. I know they wouldn't turn us in. They might be able to help us. Even help us get to Santa Fe." David added. 

Jack thought about it for a minute. David saw that he was hesitant. After all, what about Sarah? Would David's family _really_ be alright with their escape? After a moment he smiled. "Ya know, Dave, I normally wouldn't do somethin' like that. But I like ya and that's why I will." 

David gave him a huge smile, fighting the urge to kiss him. Instead, he hugged Jack close to him and said quietly. "Thanks. I promise it won't be too bad." 

"I like your family. I know it won't be that bad." Jack said. "Let's try not to let Sarah in on our little secret though, Dave."

David laughed. He didn't plan on telling her anyway. "No problem."

o O o O o O o O o

Jack was loyal to the boys from the Refuge. He waited until each and every one had a place to go and had actually left. Wearing different disguses, he accompanied them to the train station. Medda had given them some money to pay for the train rides and some food. She was really generous, and now David knew why Jack liked her. She was just a good person. Jack hadn't known too many adults that were good people. 

Finally, it was time for David, Jack, Spot, and Crutchy to split up. Spot and Crutchy had decided to stick together and try to go to Canada. David wasn't sure how he felt about that. He knew he would miss them. While he and Jack would be in New Mexico, those two would be so far away from them. David finally realized what was happening and how permenant it would be. 

"Well, we'll see ya when we see ya." Jack said to Crutchy and Spot when it was time for them to take off. All three spit in their hands and Jack shook both their hands. They looked at David. 

"Oh fine." David said, and spit in his hand before he could change his mind. He shook their hands. "I'll miss you guys." 

"Hey, don't get mushy on us." Spot said. Oddly enough, David thought of their fellow newsie, Mush, when Spot said that. He wondered how the other newsies were doing. What was going on with the strike? Would they ever get the chance to find out? 

They split up. David and Jack headed back to David's place and Spot and Crutchy headed to the train station. Once they reached the outside of David's building, they climbed the fire escape and knocked on the bedroom window. Sarah was in the room and looked up. At first she was confused, but when David and Jack removed their masks, she practically ran to the window to open it. 

"I missed you so much! Are you alright?" she said immediately. She hugged David quickly, and then hugged Jack. "They said the whole Refuge is empty. What happened?" 

"We escaped." Jack said simply. "Warden Snyder's dead."

Sarah sat there, shocked, for a moment. "How did he die?" 

"He took poison by accident." David said. "So we took the opportunity to escape. But Sarah, we got rid of him, so they probably won't find him for awhile. We can't tell anybody that he's dead. But we need to talk to Mama and Papa. Can you get them?" 

She nodded strangely and left the room. While she did, David and Jack removed the rest of their disguise until they looked like themselves again. Jack caught David's hand for a second, and David looked at him. Jack smiled, but David knew he was scared of what might happen. Jack would just never admit that in a million years. 

When David's parents and Les came into the room, the first thing they did was hug both boys for ten straight minutes. Finally, David's mother and father demanded an explanation. How had they escaped? What happened to Spot? Were they hungry? What did they plan to do? Did they realize they were fugitives? Jack put on his most charming look and answered each question one by one. Not exactly truthfully, but that was the way Jack was. 

David's mother brought them food, and then left everyone left the two boys alone in the room to rest for a little while. They lay down on the bed together, careful not to reveal what was going on. 

It felt awkward even though it shouldn't have. David had been itching to ask a certain question for awhile, but he didn't know how Jack would react to it. Obviously, Jack didn't like to be very open about things. But maybe because it was him, it would be okay. 

"Jack?" 

"Yeah, Dave?" 

David hesitated, now wanting to take back the initiation to the conversation. He wanted to know. "Do you love me?" 

Jack turned to him. "Do I _what_?" 

It was no use. Jack wasn't the type to express his undying love for someone. David could feel himself blushing, so he looked away. "Uh... Never mind." 

"Dave, did you just ask if I love ya?" Jack smiled. He seemed amused. _Oh great. I'm glad this is funny to him_, David thought to himself. 

"No." 

"I think ya did!" Jack said. 

David sat up. "No. That didn't happen." 

"Yes it did!" Jack replied, sitting up next to him. "Dave, why'd ya even ask? Ya don't know I love ya by now?" 

_Jack Kelly... just admitted that he loves someone. And it's me._ David couldn't believe what he'd just heard, but he'd seen and heard Jack form the words. He was just sitting there with that Jack Kelly smirk on his face that David loved. 

"Come here, Davy." Jack said, and reached out to take him into his arms. 

David looked at the door and back at Jack, but this time he had minimal hesitiation. He eagerly embraced Jack. Jack lowered to the bed again, and David kneeled over him and kissed him, wishing he was able to make love with him at that moment. Jack pulled him closer. So much closer, in fact, that the heat between them tempted David to just not care about anything. "Jack..." he whispered. "The sooner we leave, the sooner we can..." 

"How 'bout right now?" Jack teased, and planted kisses along David's neck. 

"Mmm, I'm already tempted." David replied. He couldn't help kissing Jack again. He just needed more. Just a little more to get by for the night. _We'll stop in a minute or two. Really. We will._ But David just didn't have the willpower to stop. _I love this guy_. 

When he heard the door open, David quickly moved away from Jack, but before he could get as far away as he needed to, Sarah exclaimed, "Jack! David! What are you doing?" 

David could see shock and disappointment on his sister's face, and just shock on his brother's. "I..." 

"Sarah, we weren't doin' nothin..." Jack interrupted David slyly. "Dave here just told me he'd neva been kissed and I took it upon myself ta-" 

Sarah didn't stay to hear the rest. She stormed out of the room and went who-knew-where. Les just stood there staring at them, and they stared back at him. David finally asked him, "You're not running away too?" 

"No. I don't get it." Les admitted. David could tell his little brother was embarassed about not being able to understand what was going on. He looked at Jack and nodded and Jack smiled. 

"Sit here, Les." Jack said, moving to make room for Les. Les eagerly sat next to the older boys. Jack smiled and said, "So you know how boys like girls and girls like boys?" Les nodded. "Dave and I like each other like that." 

Les looked back and forth between David and Jack, confused. "But you can't have a baby." 

"Les, Jack and I love each other. Isn't that what's important?" David asked his little brother. Les nodded. "Exactly. I didn't ask to love Jack. It just happened that way. We can't help it."

"How can two boys love each other?" Les asked. 

"In the same way as a boy and a girl can." David answered. 

Les still looked confused, but he nodded. "If you're in love then you're not bad."

David hugged his brother. He was so worried about what Sarah might do, though. His parents hadn't come into the room yet, and if she was going to tell them, she probably would do it right away. So was she going to do anything about it, or just leave them in suspense? He looked at Jack, who didn't seem too worried. He had a feeling that Jack should have been worried though.


End file.
